


相声组的搞笑日常

by Indifeso



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 冬兵和猎鹰从来都是互坑好队友





	相声组的搞笑日常

1.

“你记得我们第二次见面的时候你对我做了什么吗？“

Sam抱着胳膊站在一旁，看到缺了一只胳膊的冬兵在做冰冻前的最后检查，Steve陪着他，注视着仪器上的数值，好像要把这些刻在脑子里，相比之下Bucky看上去是最轻松的人，于是Sam在自己的胳膊上弹了弹指尖，开口问道。

Bucky抬起头，看起来迷惑了一秒，但很快就被警惕取代，他告诫自己永远不要对Sam说出的话认真，尤其是在对方挂着严肃的表情却被眼神中的趣味所出卖时。“我猜一定不是发现第一次没有干掉你准备第二次朝你的胸口补上两枪。“

Sam转着眼珠想了一下，“虽然没那么严重，但也差不多，给个提示，和我可爱的翅膀有关系。”

“天呐，我只不过扯坏了你的翅膀所以你就不停地针对我？我还没忘记第一次你踹我的那一脚。”

“我才没有针对你。”Sam反驳。

“对，你没有，你只是在我请求你把座位往前挪一点时冷酷的拒绝了我，并且一直表现的非常混蛋。“Bucky看起来对这件事耿耿于怀，拜托，缩着腿坐在狭小的后座让他腿麻了好一会，重点在于他还不能表现出来，以免被Sam抓到。

Sam打出了暂停的手势，“这不是重点。”

“重点是你决定挑这个时候向我忏悔并发誓以后再也不针对我？“Bucky谨慎的打量着Sam，做好了应对一切的准备。

“永远不。”Sam注意到对冬兵的检查过程到了尾声，“我觉得你有权知道我们总合不来的原因。”

Bucky的脸上出现了一种纠结的神色，“不——别说，我完全不想——“太晚了。

“你就像只大脸猫，Barnes，我们天生属性不和。”Sam摇着头，“啧啧，猫男们。”一直在旁听的Steve大力的咳嗽，试图提醒Sam他口中的T’Challa也在一边。

“有时候我真觉得你该被撕烂的不止是你的翅膀。”

“等你出来我们可以试试。”Sam看起来跃跃欲试，Steve一直没办法停下自己望向他们两个的奇怪眼神，他拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，示意一切准备就绪。

Bucky在冷冻舱里准备闭上眼睛的前一刻问Sam：“不准备最后说点什么好听的？也许下一次我醒过来会是十年后，或者只能看见你的坟墓。”

Sam不以为然，耸耸肩膀，”要来点李子吗？“

“我恨你。”

Sam哈哈大笑，“你当然要恨我。“

2.

Bucky熟悉从冰冻的状态恢复意识的过程，这都点像做梦，清醒后只能抓住几个画面的那种。每次伴随着从头发间隙中透过的光，被粗鲁的架着胳膊拖过长长的走廊，然后是洗脑和指令。两年时间够让他想起很多事情，值得写下的不够填满半个本子，想要忘记的倒是塞满了他的脑袋。

在他来得及深呼吸前，一只温暖的手摸上了他的脖子。他的眼珠在转，是要醒了吗？Bucky听到熟悉的声音在问，哦，他想，这可真没预料到。Bucky喜欢这种温暖的接触，他花了一秒决定忘记和Sam的旧仇，一秒之后两根手指毫不留情的戳开他的眼皮，Sam的白牙在视线里放大。“醒醒，sleeping beauty。”

混蛋，Bucky在心里骂道。他睁开眼睛，身体温暖干燥，揉着眼眶，没有被束缚住，看起来像是睡了长长的一觉。

“你好，“Bucky打了个哈欠，含糊的说道：”Sam的儿子，你长的真像Sam，我错过了Sam的葬礼吗？”

“是的，不过我老爸体贴的帮你在他旁边订好了位子，他让我转告你别让他等太久，没人吵架很无聊。”

“SHUT UP，Sam，否则你下次睡觉的时候就完蛋了。”Bucky罕见的笑起来，Sam看起来没什么变化，除了脸颊上多了一道愈合中的擦伤，屋子里来来回回走动着几个医疗人员，没有Steve。

“你睡了六个月，Steve还在收拾烂摊子，这事比较复杂，何况坏人不会因此停下，打击罪犯还得继续，我们总是很忙。“Sam在Bucky问出口之前就解释了基本情况。

“是Steve遇上了麻烦需要我帮忙吗？”Bucky皱着眉头，背脊不自觉的挺直，他想不出别的原因让他这么快从冷冻舱里出来。

“不，当然不是，在你装上漂亮的胳膊和做好准备之前，Steve的后背有我们看着。“Sam对此表现出相当大的自信，Bucky吐出一口气，整个人放松了，这让他的肩膀出现了肉眼可见的倾斜。

“那就是你们找到解决我脑袋里问题的办法了？“

“也许，但试过才知道，毕竟我们没有另一个冬兵提供试验数据。”Sam把手放在Bucky的后背上，后者从医疗床上下来，穿好拖鞋。“Steve很快就回来，他一直不太赞同把毫无保障的治疗方案用在你身上。“

“嗯哼，保护过度。”Bucky插嘴。

“对，保护过度， 你可是他的大宝贝。”Sam坦然的接受了Bucky一记白眼，“我猜六个月是他的极限了，比我预计的三个月多了一倍，害我欠了Scott一百块，还有Clint的五十块。“

“不敢相信你们竟然拿这个打赌，我会让Steve揍你们的。”

“别拖Steve下水，这是我们俩的问题，你可以选择自己来揍我。”Sam张开胳膊敞开胸怀，摆出一副欢迎的表情，Bucky不客气的一圈捶上了他的胸口。

Sam搭上Bucky的肩膀，分摊了一部分对方的重量，他知道重心不稳让Bucky走路很难受，“在队长回来之前，我们可以放松放松找点乐子。”

“比如你背上你的翅膀让我再撕一次？”

“别这么刻薄，Barnes。”Sam被逗乐了，“我们可以去搜刮冰箱里的食物，然后我来给你推荐一下经典电影名单，这是通往新世纪大门的第一步，相信我，经历了Steve我变得相当有经验。”

“Try me。”Bucky带着挑衅的笑容，这让他看起来有点像档案里的Barnes，Sam理应警惕，而他真的没有想到这场乐子对他来说最终会变成地狱般的折磨。

三十六个小时之后Steve回到瓦坎达，他有些累，盾牌的缺失让他受伤的几率增加了百分之四十五，但这次他几乎毫发无损，一些细小的伤口在回程的路途中就已经自动愈合。尽管如此，坐在飞机上他沉默的过分。

任务进行到一半的时候Steve收到了Sam发来的照片，他和Bucky的两张脸勉强挤进了狭小的镜头中，Sam在笑，Bucky撇着嘴用手推着他的脸颊。底下是Sam发来的文字。我会帮你看着他。Sam的风格。

在治疗方案实施之前，Bucky需要一到两天的准备时间，这也是为什么Steve没有等到他醒来的时刻，他很放心Sam和Bucky待在一起，他信任Sam，就像信任自己。

他先回房间洗澡换了干净衣服，头发擦了半干就去找那两个人。他走路很轻，Sam常说他可以像个鬼魂一样溜到背后吓人一跳，一半是习惯使然，一半则处于一种我可以所以我这么做的奇怪心理。

他们的生活区域有一块不大的公共空间，基本用来吃饭，偶尔会有人从角落里抬出一个大沙发用投影仪看电影，一次是Wanda，几次是Clint，更多次是Scott。他的敏锐听力隔着老远就从电影台词中辨别出了Sam逐渐变缓的呼吸声，他可能刚闭上眼睛三分钟，正陷入浅眠。

“哎哎，Sam，甘道夫从桥上掉下去了，你快看，他死了吗？”Bucky用胳膊推搡Sam的肩膀，Sam的脑袋找到一个更舒服的位置靠过去，闭着眼睛含糊的回答：“我看过四遍了哥们，他没死，下一部他会出现，变成了白袍甘道夫。”

他们在看指环王。Steve心想，准是Sam的主意。

里面可疑的静默的两秒，Steve差点以为Bucky会一个人安静的看完整部，让Sam在一旁睡到自然醒，他正考虑要不要进去陪Bucky一起看，里面突然传来的声响让他愣在了原地。

Sam的怒吼几乎传遍了整个楼层，Steve从没有听过他如此生气的语气，像是Bucky突然捅了他一刀，他正冲着Bucky咆哮。

“他妈的Barnes！我要杀了你！我要把你撕成碎片！我要用你想到的想不到的最残忍的手段慢慢的折磨你！就算之后要面对Steve的怒火我也要杀了你！操你的——十七次，这是你第十七次在我睡着了之后残忍的翻开我的眼皮逼我清醒过来。”

“你在给我剧透，”Bucky的声音压的很低，像夹着冰雪，充满了戏剧性的恐吓效果，“你知道后果是什么，等着我冰冷的报复吧，SAM。“

“什么——？”Sam一脸懵逼，根本不知道对方在说什么，“就算这次是因为我给你剧透，那前面十六次呢？如果你敢告诉我只是因为有趣，我就立刻在你面前自杀再伪装成你谋杀的样子。“

Bucky想了想，“那你快自杀吧。”

Sam这次换成了歇斯底里的尖叫：“我他妈陪你看完了三部教父和七部星战，中间你只让我上了四次厕所，四次！！！然后你现在说要继续看完三部指环王和三部霍比特，我没有打血清，我要睡觉！！！你要是再翻我眼皮我就吊死在投影幕上！”

Steve觉得自己听不下去了，他不能在悲痛欲绝的Sam面前笑出声，太伤自尊了。Steve清清嗓子，走进去，“挺高兴看到你们相处的不错。”

Bucky抿着嘴唇同样憋住了一个笑，Sam看到Steve出现，欣喜若狂的扑过来把头搁在他的肩膀上，就像快要渴死的人看到沙漠中的绿洲，又仿佛Steve自带圣光。Steve发誓他听到了Sam的抽噎，“Steve你终于回来了，你们一定有很多话说，我就不打扰你们了，先走了。”

Steve用自己的胳膊把Sam整个挡住，“要看霍比特吗？正好，我还没看过，一起吧。”他拖着疯狂挣扎的Sam和Bucky一起摔回了沙发里，Sam被困在两个超级士兵中间，虚弱的说，“我恨你们。”

这回轮到Bucky哈哈大笑，“你才不恨我们。”

3.

“Sam，吃饭看盘子，你的汤已经喝光了，别再往自己嘴里喂空气。”Steve视线转向另外一侧，接着说：“还有你，Bucky，再盯下去你的眼珠就要掉进汤里了。“

Clint因此不留情面笑的超大声，Scott鼻子里发出可以的哼哧声即将把脸埋进碗里，Wanda摇着头放下叉子离开自己的座位，围观了事件发展全程的她已经变的足够冷漠，无聊的男孩们，加起来得有一百多岁了吧。

加起来年龄有一百多岁的两个当事人隔着饭桌互相盯着对方，像是在玩谁先眨眼谁就输的游戏，但实际上Steve觉得他们更像等待信号随时就能从桌子底下抽出枪朝对方射击。据说这场毫无意义的对峙从他回来前两天就开始了，Steve捏着鼻梁，突然明白了那天Scott跑过来对他说要管管这两个人时脸上挂着的意义不明的表情。

“拜托，你们两个。”Steve大声的叹气，“只不过是一盒酸奶。“

Sam终于移开了视线，强调道：“我最喜欢的——忍了两天没吃的——里面有燕麦的——被Barnes抢走的——最后一盒酸奶。“

“上面没写你的名字，放了两天我以为没人吃。“Bucky解释。

“我冲过来告诉你这是我的，你无视了我，残忍的用舌头把酸奶整个搅了一遍，你一百岁了，Barnes，不是十岁。”Sam气死了，Bucky雪上加霜的在偷笑。

“我看起来比你年轻。”

“做梦去吧。”

Steve被这两个人搞得头昏脑涨，他抬起手宣布：“你们两个如果继续这样，下次我会让你们喂对方吃饭，说到做到。我明天去买两条酸奶——坐飞机去——燕麦的，芒果和百香果味，所以这件事到此为止。“

Sam摇摇头，严肃的说：“这不仅仅是一盒酸奶，这事关我的尊严。“

Steve忍住了更大声的叹气，这两个人在一起时加起来只有二十岁。第二天Steve如约买回了酸奶，整整两打，他当然不指望Sam和Bucky因为新买的酸奶就立刻停止他们幼稚的争斗行为，但这件事结束的比他预料的更早。

四天之后Sam被Bucky的金属手臂打断了两根肋骨，这是Bucky正式进入治疗的第三个星期发生的事，距此一个星期前他装上由T'Challa慷慨提供的振金手臂，Bucky一开始非常反对这个决定，他觉得在自己完全正常以前装上手臂对周围的人来说是一种威胁，但Steve总有办法说服他。

Sam不知道Steve是怎么做到的，就像他同样不知道Steve是怎么说服——或许用达成协议更准确——Tony来给Bucky做这个手术，无论Steve和Tony谈了些什么，Sam觉得这三个人为了这堆破事遭的罪谁也不比谁少，能有机会缓和最好不过。

手臂之后紧接着就是Bucky的状态评估和治疗实施，研究的医疗人员拟定心理治疗，辅以药物，Steve依旧满世界跑，留给Bucky的时间不多，但Sam可以。Bucky不喜欢冰冷的治疗椅和明晃晃的无影灯，Sam给他搬了一个长沙发，有两个靠垫，上面画着猫头鹰，Bucky躺在上面不会把脚空在外面， Sam保证自己每一次都会陪着他，即使Steve也在。

Bucky的心理治疗师是个说话带有瓦坎达口音的年轻女人，小小的个子，甚至可以坐在他的手臂上。Bucky第一次走进她的治疗室，隔着透明玻璃看到Sam在外面对他招手，然后低下头看杂志，对面的心理治疗师对他露出一个笑容，问他，你想学怎么用瓦坎达语和人打招呼吗，他点点头。之后她教Bucky玩了一个叫Operation Game的游戏，他用金属臂操作，几乎没有失误，离开时她把这个游戏送给了他，他决定用这个彻底打败Sam。

治疗没有取得明显的进展，Bucky认为保持稳定对自己来说就是最好的进展，直到这次，他们决定换一种新药物，接受注射的五分钟之后Bucky陷入了一种恍惚的的空白状态，Sam把手轻轻放在他的肩膀上叫他的名字，Bucky的金属手臂毫不留情的砸到了Sam的肋下，值得庆幸的是他立刻恢复清醒，惊恐又挫败的看着躺在地上的Sam和立刻涌进来的武装人员。

Sam在七个小时之后醒了过来，他还没睁开眼睛就听到Bucky和Steve的交谈声，两个人似乎在争吵，他想出声，但全身都无法动弹。

“Steve，我需要你把我重新冰冻回去。“

“Bucky，你的所有治疗方案都无法经过反复试验确保效果，谁也不知道新的药物会对你有这种影响，如果你把自己送回冰冻舱，我们也将会停滞不前，从来就没有万无一失的治疗方案。”

“至少——操他的——至少不要再让我接近Sam。”

“Sam对你有好处。”Steve回答的很勉强，他也有自己的挣扎。

“你难道看不出来他对我根本没有警惕心，连你都知道在我不对劲的时候做好准备，Sam就那样随便的把手放在我身上，那些相处、玩笑让他忘记了我是冬兵，操，我自己也差点忘记了，我要是杀了他怎么办，他只是个普通人。“

“我知道，Buck，我知道。“Steve拍了拍Bucky的肩膀。

Sam非常想冲着那两个自作主张的人吼出‘这种单方面的绝交百分之百被驳回，无效，无效‘，但他只是又一次陷入了沉睡。

在经历了几天咳嗽都会疼出眼泪的观察期后，Sam终于解放了，他僵硬着背走回公共休息区，坐在沙发里发出舒服的叹息。他抬头，看见Bucky站在拐角阴影里用意义不明的眼神盯着他，Sam叫他：“Bucky。”对方转身离开。

“他在躲我吗？”Sam对着后踏入房间的Steve明知故问。

“额…这很复杂，他可能还需要一点时间。”Steve摸摸鼻子，一脸为难。

“哦，混蛋。”

Sam在接下来的几天里充分的意识到，如果Bucky决定躲一个人，即使你站在他面前也能被视为空气，他猜这次自己真的有点被伤到心了，如果他不开心，他也不想让Bucky开心。

“Hi，Stranger。”Sam坐在沙发里，仰过头，对打开冰箱的Bucky说道。

Bucky穿着灰白色的T恤，看上去和Steve是同款，这两个老人家准是囤了一柜子一模一样的。他的领口和背后有深色的汗渍，Steve紧跟着进来，金色的头发被汗打湿，他们应该是刚跑完步，或是打了沙袋，Sam再一次感觉到自己被排挤了。

“Hi，Sam。”这是Steve，Bucky闭紧嘴巴什么也没说，他从冰箱里拿出了一桶果汁，Sam看到后大声对他说：“那是我的，上面写了我的名字，你不准喝。“Bucky转过果汁桶，黑色的马克笔加黑加粗手写了SAM三个字母，他把果汁放回去，拿出了矿泉水。Sam大喊：“那个也有我的名字！“

Steve凑过去，发现冰箱里所有的果汁，啤酒，矿泉水和酸奶都被写上了名字，他看了看面无表情的Bucky，明智的决定后退一步置身事外。Sam紧紧盯着Bucky，希望从他那里得到一句话，哪怕只有一个字也行，但Bucky固执的沉默着，回到了自己的房间。

“走着瞧。“Sam放下了狠话。

一开始，Sam只在他们经常共用的东西上写下自己的名字，吃饭的凳子，抱枕，电视遥控器，Bucky应对自如，比如端着食物回房间吃，几乎不进入公共区域。Sam因此将范围延伸的更广，健身房里的沙袋，备用的干净毛巾，洗衣球，他甚至在Bucky打完沙袋之后当着对方的面用红翼炸飞了他的沙袋。

Sam的骚扰持续了一个星期，Bucky已经养成了拿起东西先看有没有Sam名字的习惯，Steve语重心长的告诉他Sam是很有耐心的，他抿了抿嘴，回答，我也是。终于在一天早上，Bucky拿起自己的牙刷准备挤牙膏，发现上面多出的黑色字迹，他深吸一口气，走出房间，余光看到低头装作看报纸的Sam，他敲开Steve的房间门，说：“Steve，把你的牙刷给我用。”Sam从鼻子里喷出了果汁。

“他到底什么毛病？！我就差没把橄榄枝插进他的鼻孔里。“Sam私底下给Steve抱怨，“你认识他比较久，告诉我有什么办法。”

“继续坚持？我猜。“Steve笑着说。

Sam当然知道所谓的愧疚感是怎么回事，这东西总是能悄无声息的吞噬你，在你意识到问题的严重性前就将你拖入谷底，甚至会让你觉得活下来都是一件错事。Sam对Riley如此，Bucky对他过去杀掉的那些人如此，Sam从没想过自己也会成为名单上的一员，他也许能解决，前提是他能和Bucky说上话，然而对方至今也没给他机会。

也许是Bucky让Sam想起了一些过去的事，许久没有梦到过的Riley回到了他的梦里，他半夜惊醒，肌肉紧绷，满身是汗。Sam在黑暗中睁着眼，十分钟之后他起床，决定去冰箱里拿罐啤酒。他很早之前就学会不再自责，但终归有种遗憾，显得心里空落落的。

岛台的地灯开着，幽暗的光线里蜷缩着一团阴影，Sam不确定的开口叫道：“Bucky？”那团阴影动了动，”Sam。“Bucky坐在地上，靠着岛台，Sam松了一口气，从更高的柜子里拿了一瓶伏特加，盘着腿挨着Bucky坐下，胳膊贴着冰冷的金属胳膊，Bucky扭动了一下，像是要躲开，被Sam严厉的警告了一句别动。

Bucky的手上拿着本子和笔，纸张上随意分布了一些单词，然后是两行句子，Sam了然，问道：“你也做噩梦了？“

“不是噩梦，是一些记忆，立刻写下以防遗忘。”Bucky似乎在犹豫要不要和Sam讲话，他听到对方用了也这个字眼，也许他需要一个听众。 

“要来点酒吗？”Sam问。

“我想我还不能喝酒，你知道我在治疗期。”

“考虑到你搞糟了上一次治疗，喝点酒不算什么。”Sam说的毫无恶意，只是单纯的陈述事实，Bucky无法反驳，于是接过酒瓶小小的抿了一口。

“无意冒犯，但这和我想的不太一样，我以为你会反应的更激烈一点，然后Steve会听见，然后他就会冲进你的房间。”Sam学着Bucky的样子也抿了一口。

Bucky笑了一下，哑着嗓子说：“然后他就会被我揍个半死，是的，如果是两年前有这个可能，我一个人呆的够久了，那些记忆的确还会吓到我，但不会让我失去理智。“

“你不再是一个人了，Bucky，就像Steve说的，我对你有好处，你看，我们在喝同一瓶酒，你也没有掐死我，所以，你还要继续躲着我吗？“

“听着，Sam——”Bucky急切的开口。

“你才该给我听着。”Sam强硬的打断了Bucky的话，“你该死的愧疚心用错了人，那是我的错好吗？我太得意忘形了，我忘记了你的危险性因为我太习惯你的友好，Steve没有犯这个错，所以这就是我的错，你懂吗？我保证不会有下一次了。如果你还是决定不理我，我明天就会在你的铁胳膊上写下我的名字。”

Bucky沉默着，Sam能听到他内心激烈的斗争，于是他把伏特加递过去，“大口的喝，像个爷们。“Bucky听话的照做，然后把头靠在了Sam的肩膀上，小声的说：“就只是——更小心一点行吗？”

Sam满意的点头，“我保证，下一次我会让红翼射你的眼睛。”

Bucky低低的笑着，笑的身体在颤抖，他对Sam说：“你真是个好人，Sam，我差点就要爱上你了。”

“差点？我以为你早就陷入了对我不可自拔的单恋。”

“滚蛋，谁叫你在我的牙刷上写名字。“

“我一直想问，你真的用了Steve的牙刷？”Sam看见了Bucky的表情，立刻反悔道：“不管你有没有用我都不想知道，不用告诉我了，谢谢。“

Bucky笑的更开心了，好一会才停下来，“我会报答你的。”

“我完全不期待，省省吧，你不能指望你落后了七十年的品味。”

“嗯哼，走着瞧。“

Sam在脖子快要断掉的巨大痛苦中醒来，他依旧坐在地上，发现自己保持耳朵贴着肩膀的扭曲姿势睡了半晚上，Bucky早就不见了，留下他一个人艰难的蜷曲在地板上忍受麻木的屁股和僵硬的背。

一张纸从他的衣服上掉了下来，Sam捡起后发现是一张拍立得相片纸，空白的反面是Bucky的字迹，写着礼物两个字，他疑惑的翻过来。

照片里Sam睡的正熟，嘴巴大张一脸蠢样，Bucky的金属胳膊正把过长的头发勾在耳后，他噘着嘴，亲上Sam的脸颊，他眼角有深刻的笑纹，绿色的眼睛斜睨着镜头，闪露着快乐的光芒，Sam的额头用黑色的马克笔写着四个字母：M I N E。

Sam捂着肚子笑的在地板上打滚，他决定把这张照片藏好，作为他和Bucky之间的秘密，不让Steve知道。

4.

Wanda打着哈欠走出自己的房间，闻到了咖啡的香味，她捡起抱枕仰躺在沙发上，对Sam说：“Sam，帮个忙，清咖，谢谢。”“还有我的一份，要奶不要糖。”Clint紧跟着走出来，光着脚拖着步子往沙发靠，他用脚趾戳了戳Wanda的脚背，后者蜷起膝盖给他留出一个空位。

“你们看起来就像摊在地上的两坨布丁。”Sam拿出两个干净杯子，和桌上摆着的三个放在了一起。

“Scott还在床上睡的不省人事，一会把他抓起来吃个饭，不然他会饿死在梦里。“Clint有气无力的说，Wanda在一旁捂住脑袋：“小点声，我头还疼着。”

“瞧我怎么说来着，没有我你们果然不行。”Sam两手各端着一杯咖啡送过去，Wanda递给他感激的一瞥，Clint伸手，被Sam闪过，“只有这一次，下次想喝自己来拿，两次就会把你惯坏。”

“你真是我的天使，Sam。”Clint笑着回答：“所以我就假装不记得是谁在我们走前抱着Cap的大腿哭着要和我们一起。“

“我一点也不想被你这么说，前一句后一句都是。“Sam回到岛台那，给其中一杯咖啡加了六颗糖，然后是奶，他想了想，又往里面倒了一点威士忌。Wanda下巴压在沙发靠背上看着他捣鼓那杯咖啡，“这尝起来一定是地狱。”她评价。

“谁说不是呢。”Sam最后往上面撒了肉桂粉。

“Bucky的口味比我想象的更极端。”Wanda抖了抖，“我记得他说过治疗期不能碰酒精，你往里面加威士忌Steve知道吗？”

“自从发生了Bucky和我的那个小插曲，Steve发怒的样子把可怜的医生吓坏了，最近的治疗方案就是心理安慰，他高兴就好，这点酒对他的消化系统来说只能算改善口味，不过还是别让Steve知道。“Sam对着Wanda眨眨眼。

“我有没有说过你和Steve对待Bucky像是他的老爸和老妈。“

“我能理解Steve在Bucky的问题上有时候会变得非常可怕，但是我？老妈？别开玩笑了。”Sam暗搓搓开始担心自己和女孩的年龄代沟。

Clint嗤笑一声，探过头，带着一种看好戏的表情，“单纯的女孩，你不觉得Sam更像在严厉老爹眼皮子底下想方设法追求对方女儿的傻瓜吗？“

Sam被咖啡杯烫到了手，他猛地抬头看向Clint，想反驳又不知从何开口。Wanda张大嘴巴，眼睛闪着兴奋的光芒，突然从翻在地上的一坨布丁变成了舌头上炸开的跳跳糖，她看了看Clint，又看向了Sam，捂着嘴尖叫道：“这是真的吗？“

Clint把指头并成尖尖的鸟嘴形状，慢慢的靠拢最后抵在一起，“当然，两只爱情的小鸟半夜溜出来躲在岛台后面亲嘴。“

Sam的耳朵都红了，“闭嘴，我们只是恰好都睡不着，而且那是个意外！意外！“

那他妈才不是意外，简直是蓄谋已久，他早就想这么干了，他知道有时候半夜Bucky会在岛台后面写点东西，或者听音乐，然后拿瓶冰水，喝完了就去继续睡觉。Sam听到了动静，他也出去了，开一罐冰啤，他们聊了无关紧要的小事，然后一切都他妈太对了——灯光，氛围，他们之间的距离，还有酒精壮胆，他凑过去亲了Bucky，三秒之后Bucky更大力的亲回来。

Wanda捧着脸，笑的满脸憧憬，“真甜蜜，想想看，冬兵是个陷入热恋的大甜心。”

Sam捂着脸，感觉内脏错了位一样无比纠结，如果地上有个洞他立刻钻进去，“别让Bucky听到你这么叫他，还有，别告诉Steve。”

“为什么？他会高兴的，想想看，他最好的兄弟和搭档。“Wanda在沙发上左右摇摆着身体，她脸上染上兴奋的红色，看上去已经迫不及待将这个消息告诉她接下来碰到的每一个人。 

“他不会，因为他是严厉的老爹。想想看，他最好的兄弟和搭档搞在了一起。“Sam学着Wanda的话，只不过加重了语气。

“你们搞了吗？”Wanda眯着眼睛审问道。

Sam觉得这他妈就尴尬了，“没有！那只是一种说法！所以没有！我们只亲过！一次！“

Wanda走过来抱住了Sam像是抱住失恋的闺蜜，她轻拍他的背说：“可怜的Sam。”Sam在背后给了Clint一个中指。

“Sam。”被叫到名字的Sam挺直了背，心虚的放大声音答道：“抱歉，Steve。”刚走进来的Steve疑惑的看着他，“For what？”Sam更心虚了，假咳两声，“没反应过来，被吓到了，你走路真是一丁点声音都没有。”

Steve耸耸肩，“能过来一下吗？Bucky这边有点问题。”

Sam紧张了一下，上下打量Steve，对方脸上没有伤，衣服也是干净的，呼吸平稳，不像是经历过打斗，Steve看懂了Sam的表情，比了个手势，“不是那个，就是——你还是自己过来看看吧。”Steve显得有点难以启齿，索性放弃。

Sam离开之前，Wanda给了他一个鼓励的眼神，用嘴型告诉他，我挺你。Sam完全没有被安慰到。

在路上Sam仔细思考了一下Bucky会出现什么问题是Steve搞不定需要他接手的，将近十种可能出现在他脑子里又被一一否定，最坏的情况不过就是Bucky陷入了沉睡需要一个真爱之吻？等等…他和Bucky亲过了不代表他是对方的真爱，换一方面想试试也没什么损失，说不定这能成为一个正大光明追求Bucky的理由，唯一需要担心的是，如果在Steve面前吻醒了对方的老友，场面大概会变得非常尴尬。Sam不着边际的想了一路，鼓足勇气准备进去就抱着Bucky的脑袋来一下，所以当他看到Bucky好好的坐在沙发上时他内心是有点小失望的。

“Sam，不管一会Bucky对你说了什么，尽量不要笑好吗？”在Sam准备进去的时候，Steve搭着他的肩膀表情异常严肃的说，Sam诚实的回答：“这我可不能保证。”

Sam谨慎的隔了几步远的距离喊Bucky的名字，Bucky蜷起双腿，抱着那个画着猫头鹰的抱枕抵着膝盖，把脸严严实实的埋在抱枕里，只看得到脑袋后面的小辫子，他全身紧绷，感觉像是要把自己缩成一个球， Sam看着他这个姿势都感到不舒服。‘

Bucky听到了Sam的声音，脑袋小幅度动了一下，但还是没有抬起头来，于是Sam走上去，靠着他坐下，搂着他的肩膀又叫了一声：“Bucky，看着我，能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

Bucky终于抬起了头，他的眼眶红红的，皱着眉头，看着Sam他的嘴唇动了动，然后突然以从未有过的语速蹦出了一连串话：“我搞砸了，所有的事，我杀了很多人，我杀了Howard，还差点杀了Steve，还有你，天呐，这些治疗就是永远不会起效果，刚刚我还冲着Steve发脾气，把他赶走了，我呼吸困难，想砸东西，我想冲着每一个大吼大叫，这到底是怎么回事？“

Sam看着Steve希望得到一个解释，后者捏着鼻梁，看上去像是刚刚为了安抚Bucky花了太多精力，“Bucky本来就被注射过一些乱七八糟的药剂，还有血清，这次不知道是和什么起了反应，导致了这种荷尔蒙失调的副作用，他现在有点情绪化。“

“Sam，我怀孕了，我刚告诉Steve，他说这不是真的，他太坏了，所以我让他叫你过来。”Bucky抓紧了Sam的胳膊，哭的可怜兮兮。

“也许还有点神志不清什么的。”Steve面无表情的补充。

Sam已经开始想笑了，因为Bucky揪着他的衣袖，想忍住眼泪却失败了，抽噎的上气不接下气。Sam掐着自己的手心好让自己看上去一脸难过，他抱住Bucky，摸着他的后背，安慰的说道：“是的，Steve没说真话，你怀孕了，可怜的Bucky，所以你现在哭的这么厉害完全是因为荷尔蒙，别担心，很快就会好的。”

“是谁的孩子？”Sam飞快的看了一眼Steve，问道。“SAM！“Steve大声的警告他，但Sam能忍住就不是Sam了。

“Steve的。”Bucky说出了一个名字。

“为什么我完全不意外。

“也许是Natasha的。”Bucky又小声的说了一句，Sam沉默两秒，听到他继续说：“可能是你的，我不知道。”Sam开始狂笑，Bucky推开他，用不可置信的眼神看着他，水汪汪的绿眼睛无辜的像是即将被抛弃的小猫，“你居然嘲笑我？！“他又开始哭了，“你会和我分手吗？因为这可能不是你的。”

Sam捧着Bucky的脸颊给他抹掉眼泪，“即使你生出来的不是巧克力宝宝，我也会成为一个好爸爸。”Steve看上去完全震惊了，不知道是为了Sam的话还是因为他如此轻易的就哄好了Bucky，而Sam才没空理他。Bucky打了个嗝，他躺下，把头枕在Sam的腿上，“我们会有巧克力宝宝的，以后。他会像Steve那么可爱。”

“Steve才不可爱，不过这个可以以后再说。”Sam摸着Bucky的头发，过了一会，Bucky睡着了。

Sam小心翼翼的把抱枕垫在Bucky的脑袋下，他飞快的冲出去，Steve紧跟其后，Sam顶着Steve探究的目光，让自己看上去无辜又无奈，“你知道，只是为了安抚他，Steve，别当真好吗？”

Steve继续盯了他很久，久到Sam觉得自己就要演不下去了，Steve终于说道：“当然，Sam。”

5.

Sam因为Bucky的事嘲笑了他很久，真的很久，以一种只要对方出现在自己视线里零点一秒就会不由自主笑抽过去的方式发生着，顺便一说，Sam用最快的速度拿到了那段监控录像，抽取了音频，放进手机里。

Bucky的那段记忆相当模糊，他本可以顺理成章的遗忘，Steve看起来和他一样想要快点把这件事忘掉，但他们忘记了还有Sam，这个在某些时候比任何人都要体贴友善，在某些时候又可以糟糕像个恶魔的人，拿着手机，当着Bucky的面，点下了播放键。

Steve看起来窘迫的即将晕过去，Bucky的表情——Sam能拿来笑十年，如果真要形容——他的左肩膀有一只冬兵，右肩膀有一只James，他们两个正为是干掉Sam还是无视他争吵不休，Bucky同时还要和自己的羞耻心做斗争，他正处在崩溃的边缘，最后Steve捏碎了手机。

“额…我还有二十个备份，但你得给我买个新手机。”Sam躲到了Wanda的身后。

这还不算完，那段时间Sam的笑声几乎成了每个人的噩梦，吃饭的时候，走路的时候，出任务的时候，还有Steve主持会议的时候，Sam差点被Steve赶出房间，像个犯了错误在走廊罚站的小学生。

终于，Bucky在又一次Sam即将喷笑出来的时候凑上去堵住了他的嘴，他把Sam压在身后的墙壁上，金属臂用力钳着他的手腕，Sam惊呆了，嘴唇微张，Bucky趁机把舌头伸进去温柔的吮吸对方的，他感觉到Sam在推他，想说什么，但Bucky只是用另一只手捏住了他的屁股，把他的嘴巴堵得严严实实。

Sam没有超级肺活量，他要窒息了，死于一个吻听上去够丢脸的，Bucky感觉到他的奋力挣扎，拉开了距离，Sam像溺水者一样大口呼吸，他眼冒金星，双腿发软，后知后觉的发现自己以一种暧昧的姿势挂在Bucky的脖子上，他们的全身都贴在了一起，Bucky的手还在他的屁股上。

“你终于笑不出来了？”Bucky挑着眉，得意洋洋的说。

“这是什么新的惩罚方式吗？”Sam干巴巴的说道。

“如果你想，我们可以将它作为一个惩罚方式。”

“可以先放开我吗？我的屁股都被你捏麻了，手腕也疼的要死。“Sam抱怨着。

“明明是你死死搂着我不放。”Bucky指着自己的脖子说道，Sam自作自受的尝到了被羞耻心杀死的感觉。

当天晚上所有人吃了一顿难得安静的晚餐，整个过程Sam一语不发，盯着自己的盘子头也不抬，Steve看了一眼Bucky，他非常清楚老友脸上表情的细微变化，Bucky一定做了什么，于是他问：“Bucky，你和Sam打了一架吗？他的手腕都青了。”

Bucky勾起嘴角，眼神难以形容，“相信我，Steve，如果我和Sam打了一架，他绝对不可能只有手腕会淤青。”Sam因为这句换一个方面想就是一个隐晦的性暗示而呛住了，咳得差点滚到桌子底下，Steve挑起眉，和Bucky交换了一个意味不明的眼神，而Sam正忙着脸红根本没注意到。

隔天，Sam在厨房和晨练完的Bucky交换了一个吻，熟练的就像他们这么做了八百回，Sam把小山一样高的煎蛋和吐司放在Bucky的面前，附带一杯地狱口味的咖啡，他推开企图黏上来的Bucky，紧张的瞄了瞄外面，“Steve怎么还没来？”

“他在清理器械。”Bucky把自己汗津津的脸埋在Sam的脖子上嗅来嗅去，“你打算什么时候告诉Steve我们的事。“

Sam干笑，“等我们搞出了巧克力宝宝？”这是个不成功的玩笑。

“除非你想跟我分手，否则Steve迟早是要知道的，主动坦白比被发现要好一点。”Bucky残忍的说出了事实，Sam一方面觉得这话很有道理，一方面又异常的心虚，他扶着Bucky的肩膀，郑重的说：“如果Steve用他的盾砸我，你会帮我挡住的对吧？”

“我保证，亲爱的。”Bucky凑过来又打算亲亲Sam，后者通过冰箱门的反光看到了正朝这边走过来的Steve，一下子紧张的嘴巴都不利索了，他突然翻开Bucky的眼皮，大声的说：“你你你你你眼睛里有有有有根睫毛，我帮你看看。”

Steve疑惑的看了他们一眼，自顾自拿起早餐，对Sam道了谢，Sam摸着被Bucky打掉的手，露出了一个讨好的笑容。Bucky用嘴型对Sam说：就是现在，告诉他。Sam摇着头，Bucky叹了口气，突然出声：“Steve，Sam有事告诉你。”

Steve的表情看上去一如既往的友善，Sam在Bucky说话的那一刻起大脑一片空白，他条件反射的说：“STEEEEEV，我和Bucky刚刚亲了。”

可疑的十秒静默，Sam的勇气迅速消耗殆尽，那句“不要用盾砸我”已经在嘴巴边上了，Steve突然看向Bucky，“BUCKY，“他的语气严肃，”别总逗Sam好吗，看在他给你做早餐的份上。“然后他放缓了表情，连声音都变得相当具有安慰性，“Sam，有时Bucky就是会这么打招呼，别想太多，我也会。”

Sam就这么呆在原地，眼睁睁的看着Steve走上来抱住他，在他两边脸颊上印下了响亮的吻，Bucky笑的比谁都大声。

“所以我一定要当着他的面，说我们在谈恋爱，像个初次见家长的情侣，他才会意识到这件事是真的吗？“Sam又一次趁着Steve不在躲在岛台后面和Bucky说悄悄话。

“我猜，是这样没错。”Bucky无所谓的耸耸肩，“Steve不是我老爸，我只是被洗脑了，又不是变成了弱智需要监护人，找个男朋友还需要许可。”

Sam觉得男朋友这个称呼相当不错，”我上次试探的问了Steve对于你有喜欢的人这件事怎么看，Steve表情都变了，他跟我唠唠叨叨了一大堆，比如Bucky有喜欢的人很好啊但他一定要想方设法先确保对方是真心的，如果对方伤了Bucky的心他会捏爆那个人的脑袋，还有虽然现在时代不一样了，但是Bucky不能和那些随随便便就可以和陌生人约炮的人一样进展的那么快——美国队长口里听到约炮这个词也是挺梦幻的——这件事要循序渐进，他会严格的帮Bucky把守好每一关，然后他又问我是不是知道些什么，接下来两个小时他都在跟我谈论团队内部恋爱的不可行性，我也要被洗脑了！“

Bucky很给面子的在他抱怨的男朋友面前没有笑出来，“Steve就是这么认真的一个人。”

Sam挫败的把脑袋埋在Bucky的胸口，闷闷不乐的说：“整件事最让我无法忍受的，是我们只能找机会躲着其他人像现在这样约会，我不能正大光明的抱你，也不能正大光明的亲你，也不能在Steve面前表露出对你太超过的关心，简直像偷情一样。”

Bucky摸摸Sam的脑袋，憋笑憋的腹肌都疼了，“很高兴你这么想，我们可以再试试去和Steve说说。”

“好吧，好吧，就这么办。”

最后一次，Bucky从新的治疗中醒来，他的视线中首先出现的是Sam的脸，他笑着，撑起上半身给了对方一个亲吻，用慵懒闲散的声音说：“Morning，sunshine。”

Sam不用回头都能感受到Steve尖锐的视线，冷汗刷的就下来了，他尴尬的举起双手，站起来缓慢的、僵硬的、一步一步往门口挪动，“好吧，Barnes，你赢了，比谁能让对方吓一跳这件事上我输的非常彻底，我欠你一件事，就这么说定了。”

在Sam用超烂的借口火速离开后，Bucky和Steve才终于笑的地面都在震动，他们足足笑了十分钟，在每一次以为能平息时，更大的笑意爆发了出来，Bucky擦着笑出来的眼泪，艰难的问：“你录像了吗？那个表情——哈哈哈哈哈！“

Steve捂着肚子，笑的像通了电的虾，“还有录音，我们也要做二十个备份，然后发给每一个人。”

“你打算什么时候告诉Sam你早就知道我们的事。”

“没这么快，要让Sam彻底尝到我们的反击。”Steve就是停不下来，何况他还有一个跟他并肩作战的好友。

“可怜的Sam。”Bucky脸上闪过怜悯，然后和Steve立刻投入到新一轮的爆笑中。


End file.
